Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for sterilizing cyanoacrylate prepolymer compositions under conditions wherein the prepolymer remains in polymerizable (non-gelled) form after sterilization. The methods of this invention employ, in part, E-bean sterilization techniques.